dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Tilden's House
Alex Tilden’s House is a location in Season Five of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It's the home of a member of the Barrel Girl Gang. Description It is a white two-story house with archways, both inside and outside. Address 34 (unknown street) Miami, FL Summary * “In the Beginning” Lumen Pierce has spoken with Emily Birch and learned that the unknown person in the photo of the rape gang (as teens) is a banker named Alex Tilden. At Dexter’s apartment, he and Lumen make plans to break into Alex’s house to find evidence, having to be out by 7:00 p.m. when the bank closes. They are unaware that Stan Liddy is recording their conversation. Once inside Alex’s house, Dexter and Lumen discover several Buddha statues (she remarks about karma), a gun, and a small box holding thirteen pieces of women’s jewelry (Alex’s trophies). Lumen picks up a necklace that her grandparents gave to her when she graduated from high school, and was wearing on the night she was kidnapped. Dexter helps fasten it around her neck and they discuss where to set up the kill room. He says it has be to a place that is “inconspicuous” and “secure.” The next night at Dexter’s apartment, he and Lumen don their kill outfits. She admires Dexter’s set of knives and uses one to practice killing Alex. Liddy is astonished when he views the footage of this. Meanwhile, Jordan Chase is parked across the street from Alex’s neighbor, aware that Dexter and Lumen are planning to kill Alex. During a phone call, Alex informs Jordan that he wants to leave Miami because he is afraid of being murdered. Despite the likelihood of this, Jordan tells Alex to calm down and states that he is handling the situation. He orders Alex to follow his normal routine and to go home like he always does. They hang up and Jordan continues to wait in his car until he observes Lumen and Dexter breaking into Alex’s house. He then calls Debra Morgan with a fake story that causes her to hurry to Alex’s house. After the call, Jordan drives away before he is spotted in the vicinity. When Alex arrives home, he finds Lumen’s rape video playing on a large screen, and Lumen walks in front of it. He runs to get his gun, but Dexter steps out and subdues him with M99. Alex wakes up in a kill room, but it’s not in his own house. It’s in the vacant house next door that has a for sale sign in the yard. Alex is terrified and tries to buy his freedom, stating that he is a banker and to give him a number. Lumen looks him in the eyes and says, “Thirteen.” Dexter hands her a knife and she stabs Alex in the heart. Debra and Joey Quinn arrive at Alex's house and enter with guns drawn, but nobody is there. Outside, Debra discovers a small footprint and correctly guesses that the vigilante killer might be one of Jordan Chase's victims - who survived. On the night that Lumen kills Alex, she has sex with Dexter for the first time. Related Pages * Alex Tilden * Jordan Chase * Barrel Girl Gang Gallery Dexter and Lumen inside Tilden's house 2.PNG|'Dexter and Lumen inside Alex's house''' Alex Tilden's living room 3.PNG|'Living room and Buddha statue' Alex Tilden's trophies 4.PNG|'Jewelry box of trophies' Dexter and Lumen break into Tilden's house 5.PNG|'Dexter and Lumen break in Alex's house again' Tilden finds rape video playing 7.PNG|'Alex finds rape video playing' Alex Tilden finds video 8.PNG|'Alex watches video' Lumen Pierce.png|'Lumen appears in front of video' Quinn and Debra at Tilden's entrance 9.PNG|'Debra and Quinn at Alex's door' Quinn and Debra search Tilden's house 10.PNG|'Debra and Quinn search house' Vacant house next to Tilden's house 6.PNG|'Vacant house next to Alex's house where kill room was set up' Category:Locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Residences Category:Indexter